Its Time
by russian-alice
Summary: AliceXBlood: Okay so first fan fic i have ever published but not the first i have written. Im branching out. This is about Alice and blood having children and the big commotion that fallows any and every even in wonderland. i hope you all enjoys and review.
1. Chapter 1

Its time

She woke up to the feeling of her stomach aching in pain. It had been aching off and on throughout the night. As she lay in bed, eyes clenched tight, she just hoped that the pain would fade. She was wrong.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed at the top of her lungs "OH! OH, God! ARRRRRRRGH"

She fell back against her pillows. _"That was a huge contraction." _she thought. Hurried footsteps ran down the hallway to her. The door flew open reveling a tall man with yellow hair and long ears, fully armed with his gun ready to shoot who ever was causing his boss' pregnant wife grief…. pain…. harm…it really didn't matter. When he saw her alone in her room lying on her back withering in pain, he realized what was happening. It was time. She had been carrying the children for over nine months and if she didn't give birth soon, everyone figured she would explode. He remembered the time she got so angry with the twins, who had become her adopted children in a way or maybe perhaps adopted brothers, for mentioning how huge she really was…

"Brother, doesn't it look like onee-chan is going to explode?" said Dee to his twin as he watched the Mafioso help his 8 month pregnant wife down the stairs.

"Yes Brother, onee-chan is soooooooo huge." retorted Dum

"Shut-up you little maggots! If she hears you all hell is going to break loose and I'll just sit and watch." Elliot smiled on the inside but kept a stern face for the twins.

The room was silent while Blood pulled a chair out for his wife and scooted her in. Once seated, she looked up lovingly into his green eyes and was gifted with his lips pressed to her soft pink ones. After a few seconds, the room got sort of uncomfortable as the two had their moment.

"Eeeghem…" Elliot cleared his throat. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dupree."

Before either could respond, the Twins blurted out:

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! We want to help you. You're getting so HUGE that we thought maybe we could cut the baby out of you?" they said in unison.

"Or squeeze you till they come out!" said Dum

"Yes, brother, that might be less painful for onee-chan" said Dee.

"We just don't want you to explode! Our Onee-chan is way, way, way too BIG!" they finished together.

Elliot spat out his coffee all over the kitchen table. Blood rose and glared at the twins, his cane changing into a machine gun.

"Not. Another. Word." He walked over to his wife whose face had turned a bright red with warm tears filling her eyes. He was about to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she stood up, or rather, tried to stand up. Blood steadied her with an arm around her back. Once standing, Elliot's predication came true… all hell broke loose.

"Who in the hell do you think you are!?" she screamed. "I take care of you, tuck you into bed each night, make sure you don't get killed! You're my family and family doesn't speak to each other like this. I know you are ruthless killers. I know you are still children. But even then I thought you had some manners! Some place where there was good inside of you! To call a pregnant women huge! To talk about cutting her children out of her or to squeeze her till they come out is monstrous! Get out of my sight!" Everyone just watched her scream, even the maids and butlers. The Twins were shocked that their onee-chan was yelling at them. They stared in silence, water stinging their eyes. "NOW!" she yelled once more. They took off full sprint towards the front gates. She yelled, "And don't even think about leaving your post until it,s quitting time!"

Tears rolled down her hot, red cheeks. She turned to leave, but Blood took her in his arms and held her…

Those screams of rage were nothing compared to the screams of agony coming from her now. They hurt Elliot's large ears but putting up with it, he ran to her side.

"ALICE!" he said and took her hand. "Alice, listen to me, it's going to be alright! Okay?!"

Tears rolled down her face and she attempted to catch her breath. "Blood. Where's Blood?"

Elliot looked to the door where a faceless maid stood. She shrugged and shook her head. No one had seen Blood since this morning. His schedule was free today…no official meetings or territory negotiations…he couldn't be in the part of the territory where only he and Mrs. Alice are allowed; he would have heard his wife's screams and come running fully armed just as Elliot had. Alice squeezed his had tighter and screamed a blood curdling scream.

"BLOOD! I WANT BLOOD! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?" she sobbed between screams.

"There, there everything will be all right. Blood will be here shortly." Well… he hoped. His hand was loosing feeling but he couldn't pull it away from her. "Maid, get me some warm water and wash cloths, and go get the damn doctor. If you run into the Twins, send them up right away!"

"Yes, Master Elliot." And she took off running.

Another maid brought in a bowl of warm water and soft washcloths. She set the bowl down, dipped the washcloths into the water, rung them out and handed them to Elliot. He dabbed the cloth on her forehead and cheeks. She whimpered softly as another contraction started. Soon, the Bloody Twins bolted into the room and saw Alice lying on the bed, crying.

"What did you do you mean pervy chikie bunny!?" they yelled.

"Me? Nothing I…." He was cut off by Alice's screams and nearly his own as her nails dug into his skin. "Never mind that! Go out and find Blood where ever he is and tell him that Alice is having the babies!"

The twins' eyes grew wide and they took off full sprint to find their boss.

"OHHHHHHHH OWWWWW!" she cried.

"Shhh Mrs. Alice, Blood will be here soon and you won't be in pain anymore and you will be holding the new members to our family."

The maid retuned.

"I'm sorry, Master Elliot, but Master Blood is nowhere to be found, but I did bring the doctor." She said and stepped aside for the tall man. He walked over to Alice, checked to make sure her vitals were okay and that her blood pressure wasn't too high and then proceeded to see how far along the dilatation was.

"How long ago have you begin having contractions?" he asked Alice

"I stared noticing some stomach cramps in in the middle of the night, but they got worse just a little over an hour ago." she huffed out before squeezing Elliot's hand again.

"I see, I see." He wrote down some notes.

"There isn't a problem right, doctor?" Alice asked with a worried look.

"No, not really at the moment. You are dilating fast and we can't move you to the hospital because of that. Your blood pressure is a little high, but nothing too serious. So there is nothing to worry about." He smiled at her.

Elliot asked the doctor if he had any pain medication for her.

"Unfortunately, all the pain meds I can use can only be administered in the hospital, and seeing as we can't move Mrs. Dupree, she'll have to go on without them."

Elliot paled realizing that if Blood didn't get here fast, his hand would remain victim to Alice's grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The Twins ran as fast as they could through the forest and all the different territories. First place they went to was the Clock Maker's tower.

"What is it you want? " asked the grumpy man with blue hair behind the desk.

"We are looking for our boss!" said Dee

"Alice is having the babies!" exclaimed Dum.

This caught Julius' attention; the long awaited arrival of an Outsider and Role-holder's children. Would they have hearts? Clocks? Faces? Roles? Would they be Outsiders? Could they have both clocks and hearts? Would they be as irreplaceable as Alice? Would they enter the game? So many questions spun in his head. Before he had a pang of emotion, he realized something… Alice was past her due-date and Blood was not with her? Had Julius been the father, he would have stayed by her side or at least the same vicinity…seeing as there may be some clocks to fix.

Regardless he would have cared for her and been near, but that's not how things are. It is how he wished it could be. He missed the mornings of little Miss Liddell waking up and preparing breakfast, making dreadful coffee that he would assign points for, sometimes more points than she actually deserved, just so that she wouldn't feel bad. He hated it when she was sad or hurt, especially if he was the cause of it. He remembered what it was like to have someone around to make sure he went to bed and ate…some one who cared. He lost that. He could never tell her how he felt about her. He was truly so shy he couldn't bring himself to. But then that dreadful Hatter came in and swept her away even though he was the biggest jerk to her. It didn't matter right now. Alice had always been there for him as a close friend. He would go to her now and make sure she was all right and not alone.

"Alright" he said, putting his clocks aside. "I do not know where your boss is. I haven't seen him for many time sequences. However, I do wish to know where Alice is. While you are out looking for the soon to be father, I'll go sit with her."

The Twins looked at each other and shrugged. "She is in her room. Just ask any maid when you get there, tell them who you are and that the Gate Keepers gave you their permission to enter."

They walked out and were about to continue the search when they ran into Ace, who was on his way to see Julius, and informed him that Julius was on his way to see Alice and why. They asked if he had seen their boss and were disappointed by the answer. After the twins left, Ace decided that he would go visit Alice as well but did not want to bring any clocks into the Hatter mansion. Not only was it too dangerous but it might upset poor Alice.

The Twins went to the amusement park and asked Gowland, Boris and Pierce (who had been captured by the pink cat) if they had seen the boss anywhere. Again, they were disappointed. Their boss was nowhere to be seen. Once again, the Role Holders were interested in why they where looking for Blood and again the Twins relayed the story as well as an invitation to the mansion.

They continued over to Clover Tower to see Lord Nightmare and Gray; on their return the Twins met with both Black and White Joker in the Joker forest, still no luck. Both times the news had been told bringing happy emotions as well of ones of regret as each of the Role Holders wished that this day belonged to him and Alice and not the Mafioso.

The Twins decided that Heart Castle was the next place to look, although it seemed unlikely. Vivaldi and Blood hated each other and made it clear that both wanted the other dead. They had to be carful about getting caught on this land. They approached the gate and saw a very worried Peter.

"Peter, what's wrong?" they inquired

"Oh, it's YOU two." Peter scoffed. "I am worried about my dear Queen. She went off for a walk and is nowhere to be seen."

"Sounds like our Boss. No one has seen him since this morning and Alice needs him." declared Dee.

"Oh of course, Alice would choose a man to leave her in such discourse." The rhyming White Rabbit was still unnerved by her choice in men.

"Alice is about to have her twins and the Boss isn't around." said Dum.

"Is that so? Then I should go! My sweet turtle dove is brining angles from above!" White took off in the direction of the mansion.

"HEY WHITE!" the Twins screeched. "STOP RYHMING IT'S CREEPY!" Off they went back to the mansion as well. Their Boss was missing and they were worried. They walked through all the towns and went to all of the territories but Blood was nowhere.

"What are we going to tell Onee-Chan?" asked Dee.

"I don't know brother, it might worry her and the stupid chikie rabbit." replied Dum.

"If we go back they will know we didn't find Boss and that might worry big sis. So, should we stay out and continue looking?" Dee asked.

"No, we should go back, they may need us. Besides, maybe Boss went home while we were out."

When they got to the mansion, everyone was running around in a fanatic. The Twins looked over to the forest and happened to see Blood causally walking out. The Twins ran to him, waving their arms and screaming: "Boss! Boss!"

The Mafioso was taken aback and changed his cane into a weapon; a natural reflex seeing as he thought there was trouble. The Twins grabbed his wrists.

"Come on, come one! We have been looking for you forever." screamed Dum.

"Its time! Onee-chan is having the twins!" finished Dee.

Bloods face paled. How long had she needed him? Was he too late?

"Damn it!" His gun returned to a cane and he took off full sprint to the mansion.

Alice was squeezing the life out of Elliot's hand; it was all she could do not to cry.

"The Twins have been gone for such a long time. Do you think something happened to them? To Blood? OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Shhhh don't think like that" a new voice said.

"Julius!" Alice said joyfully before her face crumpled in pain once more.

Julius walked to the other side of the bed, sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. He reached over to the now cool bowl of water, rung out the cloth and dampened her face. Shortly after, seven more people walked in: Gray, Nightmare, Boris, Peirce, Gowland and both Jokers. They all smiled at Alice when she asked what they were doing there.

"We're here for you of course!" said Gray.

"Wouldn't miss this for anything." added Nightmare.

Even the Black Joker was smiling.

"Ow Ow OW OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" screamed the poor girl. "Twins, it had to be twins!"

Everyone laughed then looked away when the doctor checked the dilatation. It was almost time and Blood was sill missing. Alice did her best to push troubling thoughts from her mind. Thoughts that wouldn't listen and rang loudly with each burst of pain. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he… no… that thought she couldn't finish. It couldn't be and she needed to believe that.

"Sorry, Miss, but we may be starting with out the lucky man." The doctor told her.

"NO! He has to be here! He has to!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, Miss, but we don't have much of a choice." He began to get ready for the delivery.

She looked to Julius and to Elliot for help, hoping that someone would say something, or would know where he was.

A voice echoed down the halls. "Where is my little turtle dove? I am here to show you my love!"

"Oh no… no no no no no! Please no!" Alice looked like she was going to be sick.

Peter poked his head in only to be told by the doctor that all but two people must leave. Elliot's hand was in a vice and he would never leave miss Alice alone when she needed him, and since Julius was the second one in the room who had taken up the role of keeping her face cool, he was staying. Right as the doctor was about to shut the door, Blood burst in and ran to her side, taking her free hand in his and kissing her forehead.

"I am so sorry that I'm late, my love. Truly I am." Blood apologized.

"As long as you're here now." She smiled.

"Well, we still can only have two people in the room." said the doctor.

"Not to worry." Julius placed the cloth down on the night stand and walked to the door. "I'll see you after, Alice."

When the door shut, all you could hear where the muffled screams of the young girl and the doctor telling her "Push".

Vivaldi was returning to her castle. She had enjoyed a late morning walk with her little brother. They had tea, tended the garden and for the first time, he walked her all the way back to her border. It was a very long walk back and she was glad she didn't have to make it alone yet again. When she returned, Vivaldi could not find either Peter or Ace anywhere. "King, King, where is our Knight and Prime Minister?"

"I do not know, my Queen, I have been looking for them as well." he whimpered, fearful for her next action.

"Oh, this does not please us." Vivaldi fumed. "Maid! Have you seen the Prime Minister and that Knight whom always gets himself lost?"

"Not for some time, your Majesty." She curtseyed as she spoke. "But I do know that the Prime Minister was one his way to the Hatter mansion. It seems the twins of Mr. and Mrs. Dupre are arriving."

"Pack all the presents we have purchased for the children. We want them ready in five minutes as we shall go to see Alice's new children." Vivaldi was carful not to show to much excitement over anyone else, particularly Blood, for no one knew that they were related and that she would be Aunt to these two children.

When she arrived at the Hatter's, she asked a maid to escort her own maids to the children's new bedroom where all her presents were to be placed.

The first child was born, and the parent's wish did come true; their first born was a girl. The new parents had good memories of older sisters and were therefor, happy. The nurse took her away to be cared for before Alice or Blood could hold her or get a good look at her. Alice resented the next word out of the doctor's mouth. It was one word which she never wanted to hear ever again.

"Push."


End file.
